The invention relates to a low-voltage electrical circuit breaker comprising:
a plurality of juxtaposed poles, each pole having at least one stationary contact and one moveable contact, and a bar section bearing the movable contact, PA1 a molded case in which the poles are housed, the case having a base, a cover in two parts, and compartments arranged in the cover, PA1 a spring mechanism actuating the bar sections having two stable positions, a set position and a discharged position, PA1 a manual operating handle of the mechanism protruding out from the cover, PA1 a trip device bringing about automatic opening of said contacts when a fault occurs, PA1 auxiliary units performing indication and/or control functions, each of said compartments being able to accommodate an auxiliary unit.
A state-of-the-art circuit breaker of the kind mentioned is customized when it is installed by the addition of auxiliary units suitable for the application or for the corresponding electrical installation. These auxiliary units are for example contacts for indicating the open or closed position of the contacts, or for indicating tripping on a fault, or for any other control or indication. These auxiliary units cooperate electrically or mechanically with components of the circuit breaker, and are housed in compartments accessible after a protective plate or cover has been removed. The compartments are advantageously electrically insulated from the other parts of the circuit breaker to enable the auxiliary units to be fitted or removed, with the switchgear device being live. Each auxiliary unit is designed for its function, and its structure and dimensions vary according to the type of function performed. The compartments are in turn designed for the type of corresponding auxiliary units, and can even comprise error preventors preventing an unsuitable auxiliary unit from being fitted.
Customization of the circuit breaker by the distributor or fitter has the advantage of reducing stocks, but this reduction is limited by the fact that four or five different types of auxiliary units can be added to each circuit breaker. The fitter or distributor therefore has to have these four or five types of auxiliary units available, and this set of auxiliary units is frequently supplied with the circuit breaker, the unused units simply being thrown away.
The object of the present invention is to improve these circuit breakers and to reduce the number of types of auxiliary units.